Mistaken Identity
by Lost Souls Blood
Summary: For all intents and purposes, he tried to make himself seem normal. But nobody knew what lay underneath; no one knew that his soul was from an alternate universe. He doesn't even realize the significance of his very own existence…Yaoi of sorts. OC X ?


**Mistaken Identity**

**SUMMARY: **For all intents and purposes, he tried to make himself seem normal. But nobody knew what lay underneath; no one knew that his soul was from an alternate universe. He doesn't even realize the significance of his very own existence…Yaoi of sorts.

**AN: Hey, Lost Souls Blood here. I've FINALLY gotten around to writing something. I may or may not continue this story, depends on reviews and what the people want. I will say this now but I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! But I do own ANY & ALL OC's…& the plot. I was planning on making this Yaoi of sorts, so if you're offended you can stop reading now. I don't really know who the OC should end up with, any & all ideas are welcome. Kind of AU-ish. There's slang in here, but it's intentional. I apologize ahead of time if my writing is weird. I'm kind of dyslexic here...& I have A.D.D. but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try my hardest to write well. Plus while I'm writing this, I just got my four wisdom teeth out so I'm zonked out on pain killers and from lack of sleep. Which is NOT making this any easier…**

"blah**" –talking**

'_blah_**'- thoughts**

_Blah-_ **dreams/flashbacks**

**Anyways…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1: **_Demons From the Past_

_Darkness…all-consuming darkness...a scream…crimson everywhere…sorrow…pain…it hurts! It hurts so much! Someone, anyone help! Somebody please help me! MAKE IT STOP!_

He shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. The covers pooled at his waist, as his eyes squinted in pain. His hand quickly went up to cover his eyes. He added pressure on his temples and over his eyes, to try and force out the images still running rampant in his mind. '_Not that dream again…why can't my memories of _those_ times stop? Something must be coming_.' A strange sense of foreboding bloomed in his chest; he narrowed his eyes in displeasure. Because he knew, oh yes he knew that whenever his dreams acted up that something was coming and it usually never ended very well for him. He took a few deep breathes to calm down and finally let his arm drop lifelessly onto his lap. The emotions from his dream had finally decided to calm down. He glanced over at his alarm clock, 3:00 a.m. He sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and he was exhausted. He flopped back down on his bed and rolled over. Even if he couldn't fall back asleep, he could at least let his body rest for a while… he let his mind drift.

He could sit for hours staring at a wall, and just daydream. His friends got annoyed at him a lot for it. But it wasn't his fault. Life was boring and going through puberty _twice_ was _not_ his idea of fun. He had to keep his distance; he couldn't allow anyone to figure him out. Not when he didn't know why or how this happened. No attachments. It was quite easy for him. Even in his past life. Ah, the root of all his problems. His past life. He doesn't know how or why he remembers it, but it could cost him and it's not worth the risk. The memories swirled through his mind slowly, it gave him the determination. He decided to live his life the way he did in his past life, and accomplish what he never got to accomplish what he wanted…

He was shaken out of his thoughtsby a blaring sound coming from his alarm clock. He sighed and lazily slammed his hand down on the off button. Man did the sound annoy him. '_Time for another _wonderful_ day' _He thought cynically. He quickly sat up and stretched, before yawning and jumping out of bed. He meandered into the kitchen and put on the coffeemaker, before rushing into the bathroom for a quick shower. He quickly went through the motions of getting ready for school. After getting dressed in his pink uniform, he languidly walked into the kitchen and started to make his delicious breakfast of toast and coffee. '_Hmm, I'm running out of groceries again…kuso, I don't have any money to pay for groceries and I don't get paid for another week. Oh well, coffee and whatever scraps I can find will have to do_.' He thought tiredly. After he scarfed down his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink, he went to go and brush his teeth. He finished and hurriedly went to his room to grab his messenger bag before turning and rushing to his front door. He slipped his shoes on in record time and was running out the door to get to school. His school was quite far from his apartment, the only reason why he attended Meiou academy was because he ended up getting a full scholarship. It was hard keeping his grades up, especially since he lived in the nasty part of the city and had many part-time jobs. His small apartment was all he could afford, but he didn't mind. He didn't even mind the distance, because he liked the exercise and solitude; it gave him time to think.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside of the school gates. He was early, if anyone from his old life knew this then they probably would have died from a heart attack. He snickered at the thought. He could just imagine their expressions. He shook his head. He could feel someone's eyes on him, he stiffened imperceptibly and casually looked around to try and find who was staring at him. His eyes finally found the source, a red-haired sempai of his. Minamono Shuichi. Minamono-san was a year older but he recently came back to finish his high school degree after he took off for a year due to family issues. He knew it was a lie. He remembered his past life, and so he knew what Minamono was and what he's been up to. Too bad Minamono doesn't know this, or so he hoped. His eyes glanced down to Minamono-san's right, and there stood a short man with gravity defying hair leaning against the wall. It came as no surprise to him; he came across this a lot when he decides to come to school early. He internally sighed; it was starting to unsettle him. Now that he thought about it, the dreams started when Minamono-san first came back two weeks agao... He suppressed a shiver. He didn't like the feeling the two gave off. The aura they had just screamed that they weren't ningen. It put him on edge...

"Hey Kiyo-chan!" He quickly averted his eyes from his sempai to look for the person who called him that blasted nickname. Kiyoshi was almost knocked off his feet by a force on his back. He barely caught himself from falling over and doing a face plant into the cement. Kiyoshi looked up only to see a grinning Arashi, a friend of his. Kiyoshi scowled up at him and shoved Arashi's arm off from around his shoulders.

"How many times have I told you to quit calling me _that_? And what were you trying to do? Make me do a face plant! You baka! How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your thick skull not to suddenly pounce on someone when they aren't expecting it!" Kiyoshi hissed at Arashi. Arashi looked sheepishly at his friend and scratched the back of his head. Kiyoshi noticed how Arashi looked like he had just jumped out of bed and ran to school. His black hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his uniform was completely rumpled. Arashi's blue eyes looked at him apologetically.

"Woah! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did your insomnia start kickin' in again?" Arashi asked. Kiyoshi visibly slumped and sighed miserably while nodding his head affirmatively. He ran his hand through his hair, the exhaustion clear on his face. He never told Arashi what caused it, and heaven be damned if he started now.

"Yeah, I've had my coffee so I should be better in a few minutes. It hasn't exactly kicked in yet." Kiyoshi gave his friend a hesitant smile. "We should probably head off to class, ne? And what are you doing here so early anyways? You're usually late! Plus ya look like complete and utter shit." Kiyoshi ended looking in distaste at his friend.

Arashi laughed nervously while grabbing onto Kiyoshi's arm and starting to drag him off to their homeroom. "Well you see…" And that's all that was heard before the two friends disappeared into the school.

The man leaning against the wall looked up at the red-haired youkai in disguise.

"Hn. You're right. There's something…off about that white-haired ningen." His eyes narrowed dangerously, his irritation rolling off of him in waves. He didn't want to be in the Ningenkai chasing down a baka that was probably completely harmless. But because of Koenma and his damn blunders, Mukuro ordered him to check it out, because it might pose a risk to the Makai. He. Was. Not. Pleased.

"Calm down Hiei. We will figure it out, and from what I've gathered so far, Kiyoshi-kun is completely normal and quite harmless. It seems as if Koenma has sent us on a wild goose chase. Although I do admit, he isn't as he seems." The red-haired male gave Hiei his usual calm smile.

"Hn." The short male replied "I'll see you at the tantei's apartment later." He stated before flitting off to his usual haunts.

Shuichi continued standing there with his smile in place for a few extra moments, before he left to head to class. His eyes flashed with a deadly interest and amusement. The chase was on. Oh yes, he would figure out what his white-haired classmate was hiding. Not because Koenma told him to, no but because it posed a challenge and a puzzle. Something he desperately was in need of, boredom was a funny thing that way...

Kiyoshi half-heartedly listened to his friend Arashi chatter on and on about things. Kiyoshi would normally be listening, but he had such a foreboding feeling that it was making him restless. He felt a shiver go down his back, something was way off. Sometimes he really hated being psychic. He looked up as he saw the door to the classroom open. Minamono-san casually strolled into the room and took his seat, near Kiyoshi's. Right behind him in fact. Kiyoshi tried hard not to stiffen when he felt the intense gaze on his back. It's been happening a lot lately and it had Kiyoshi on edge.

Suddenly the door opened again and more people flooded into the classroom. Kiyoshi guessed that while he was off in la la land, the bell must have rang. Kiyoshi silently let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He knew he had to get a hold of himself or else he would be found out. Now, you'd think after ending up in his favourite anime show he would be happy and trying to make friends with the characters, but not Kiyoshi. He didn't want to mess up this world by interfering, plus he wanted a semi-normal life. Although the lure of adventure was there, he'd much rather stay in the background. It suited him more; well that's what he told himself anyways. The sensei briskly walked over to his desk and class went on as per usual. The same boring stuff that Kiyoshi had already learned.

Lunch quickly came and Kiyoshi was out the door before Arashi could say a word. Don't get him wrong, he liked Arashi and all but he just didn't feel like being social today. He went up to the roof to eat, as what he usually did when he decided to ditch Arashi at lunch time. But he was surprised, he could tell there was a presence on the roof, and they were staring right at him. Kiyoshi's eyes darted around the roof before landing on a red-haired male student. A male with long red hair and green sparkling eyes. '_Kuso_' Kiyoshi mentally swore. He really didn't like the feeling of Minamono's aura…

"Ah…Hello Minamono-sempai. I…didn't disturb you, did I?" Kiyoshi asked unsurely. His classmate really made him uncomfortable, and he swore that Minamono-san probably knew it too.

"No, of course not Kurokage-san." Minamono said with a serene smile. Kiyoshi's hair was standing on end. He had a feeling Minamono was up to something, and he didn't like it.

"Aa…Well I guess I'll leave then." Kiyoshi stuttered awkwardly before quickly spinning on his heel to leave. But before he could escape, Minamono's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't mind having some company for lunch, Kurokage-san." Kiyoshi was mentally swearing, using every word in the book. He stiffly turned around and nodded at his crafty classmate before briskly walking to the opposite side of the roof and plopping down. He hastily pulled out his lunch, a water bottle and a package of crackers. Kiyoshi felt his stomach growl in protest, so he swiftly opened the package and began to quietly munch on his meagre lunch. Kiyoshi could feel eyes watching him, and he began to feel very self-conscious. He didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Is there something wrong Minamono-sempai?" Kiyoshi asked in confusion, shifting slightly in his spot.

"Is that all you're going to eat? It's not a very healthy lunch you know…" Minamono-san asked with amusement. Kiyoshi blankly stared at the man before shrugging.

"It's one of the only things in my house to eat." Kiyoshi replied nonchalantly with a smile. He heard movement come from him, in particular coming from the direction his classmate was sitting. Kiyoshi's eyes darted up and noticed his classmate coming towards him, he could tell that his sempai felt sorry for him. Minamono-san swiftly sat down beside Kiyoshi.

"Would you like some of my lunch Kurokage-san? I'm afraid I packed a bit too much today…" Minamono said with a wry smile. It didn't take a genius to tell Kiyoshi that Minamono was only taking pity on him, but he hadn't had a good meal in a while and he was starving. It meant he would have more food later on.

"If you really don't mind sharing…" Kiyoshi started hesitantly.

"No, I don't mind Kurokage-san. Here" Minamono split his lunch in half and put it on the lid of his bento before handing it to Kiyoshi. He also handed him an extra set of chopsticks. Kiyoshi found it weird, but decided not to say anything. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Itaidakamasu" Kiyoshi muttered quietly before digging in. "Domo arigatou Minamono-sempai, it's really good." Kiyoshi muttered softly. Minamono looked surprised for a quick moment, before his expression turned into his usual kind smile. Kiyoshi looked away and continued to munch on his food.

"So what are you doing eating on the roof, Kurokage-san? It's forbidden for students to be up here." Minamono asked with a smile, amusement clear on his face.

"Meh, I could say the same about you." Kiyoshi stated with a shrug. "I like to have a quiet lunch period every once in a while, as I'm sure you do as well. The roof is the only place where I know I won't be found." Kiyoshi finished hesitantly. He didn't mean to let that little piece of information slip. The expression on Minamono's face showed how much humour he had found from his classmates response.

"Well I am Student Council President, so technically I am allowed up here. And it really is a quiet place indeed…" Minamono smiled pleasantly at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi groaned in annoyance.

"Aw shoot! I forgot about that." He muttered quietly. Minamono chuckled at his classmate's antics. He didn't know what Kiyoshi was like, so he didn't know what to expect. Kiyoshi smiled at his chuckling sempai. He didn't seem so bad, he actually liked his company. Well, after getting past his aura anyways. Suddenly the bell rang; it was time to head back to class. Kiyoshi hastily scrambled to his feet and handed Minamono-sempai the lid to his bento and the extra pair of chopsticks back.

"Domo arigatou for lunch again Minamono-sempai." Kiyoshi said while giving a deep bow, before grabbing his stuff and turning to leave. "Ja ne." He called over his shoulder with a wave, as he ran back inside the school and disappeared down the staircase.

"Interesting…" Minamono muttered quietly, and then he smiled. The chase was on, and he would figure out what his classmate was hiding. He quickly gathered his things a languidly walked towards his next period class, he had lots of time. So he was in no hurry.

Kiyoshi was not a happy camper. Phys ed. That's why. They were swimming today, and Kiyoshi wasn't allowed to swim. Or so says his medical file, something about him being allergic to the chlorine in the pool. It was complete bull and he knew it. But some things were better left untouched, and his reason for not joining in during the swimming unit was really quite valid. It wasn't because he couldn't swim, he could swim pretty well actually, but he didn't want to be asked any unnecessary questions. It would just bring trouble, something he was trying desperately to avoid.

For some reason, this class seemed to go by pretty fast. And before he knew it, it was the end of the day and he was rushing like a bat out of hell to get out of there before Arashi caught him. He was getting tired of Arashi pestering him to let him come over to visit. Kiyoshi didn't want to show his friend his dilapidated apartment in the slums of Tokyo, he didn't want something bad happening to his friend. Kiyoshi made a mad dash across the schoolyard before crashing into something. Kiyoshi landed flat on his back, before scrambling to his feet. He looked up at what he bumped into and his face instantly turned crimson. He didn't run into a thing, he ran into a person. He was really embarrassed. His eyes flashed in recognition for a moment, at the two people. A male in jeans and a ripped t-shirt with slicked back black hair and brown eyes, and a tall male wearing a black high school uniform with orange hair and black eyes. Kiyoshi didn't mind the aura coming off the orange-haired male, but the shorter one made Kiyoshi nearly start choking. His aura was suffocating. Kiyoshi immediately bowed and stuttered "Sumi…sumimasen."

"Hey! Kiyo-kun! Matte!" Kiyoshi heard Arashi shout.

"Shimatta." Kiyoshi quietly cursed before quickly scooping up his things and turning to make a mad dash. "Ah, sumimasen again. I really didn't mean to run into you, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Ja" He managed to spit out before turning and running like his life depended on it. Luckily Kiyoshi managed to get away from Arashi.

"So that was him huh?" The man with slicked black hair asked his companion cockily.

"No denying it, his reiki is strange." The orange haired male responded, with a troubled look on his face.

"Hey, don't sweat it Kuwabara. We can handle one little pipsqueak." The man stated, with his usual cocky grin in place.

"Urameshi…it's not that. Something bad is gonna happen to that kid…really soon…with his reiki like that... it's like he's being hunted by something." Kuwabara responded grimly. Their conversation was interrupted by someone joining the two.

"Yo! Kurama! Long time no see." Yusuke grinned.

"Not long enough it seems." Kurama smiled in amusement. Kurama ignored the two-sulking teenagers after his comment. "So what do I owe the pleasure of having you two pick me up after school?" Kurama continued in good humour.

"Koenma decided to move the meeting time. As soon as we get back to Urameshi's, it'll start." Kuwabara informed him.

Kurama nodded in ascent before saying "Well, shall we get going then?" Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, and then the three of them turned and headed in the direction of Yusuke's home.

Kiyoshi was in the park bathroom, why? Changing of course! Sneaking to school was easy; most people in that area aren't exactly awake yet and it was easier to sneak back into his apartment without looking like he was a lost upper-class person in the slums; it's not a good thing to attract much attention. Kiyoshi flinched at the memories, he had had to learn that lesson the hard way and it wasn't pleasant. He wore black baggy cargo pants with black running shoes and a baggy black hoodie. All his normal clothes looked really old and well worn, that's what made him look like he belonged in the slums. He had nothing that was new or fancy. He pulled the hood up over his head to obscure his albino features. Plus, it made it easier to sneak along in the shadows unnoticed. He put his messenger bag inside an old ragged black cloth backpack, along with his uniform. He checked himself over in the mirror before turning and leaving. He briskly walked home, keeping to the alleys and shadows. If he heard anything suspicious, he just simply changed his course. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Well at least until he was grabbed by his back pack. He slipped out of it and he turned around to see three drunken men. Kiyoshi was mentally sobbing in his head, today was just not his day.

"'Ey, lezz 'ave zome *hic* fun, 'ith dis one." One of the drunken men slurred. Kiyoshi tried to not shudder. He could understand what the man had said '_Hey, let's have some fun with this one._' He didn't even want to think about what else these men had done, or to whom. The lust and violence rolling off these men was almost enough to make Kiyoshi vomit, key word here being almost.

One of the men advanced towards Kiyoshi and tried to grab him; Kiyoshi grabbed the man's arm and managed to flip him onto his back. The man was dazed. Kiyoshi didn't have time to finish him off before one of the other men came at him. The man managed to punch Kiyoshi in the face. Kiyoshi stumbled back and hit the side of his head on a nearby wall. He saw stars for a moment before he scrambled up and barely managed to dodge the man's next attack. He managed to strike the man in the solar plexus, and the man was out cold. Suddenly, Kiyoshi felt a blasting pain across his back. Kiyoshi crumpled to the floor and noticed the ring leader, holding an old piece of pipe. The man was in a complete rage. He felt the man kick and stomp his body a few times, before the man straddled Kiyoshi's waist.

Kiyoshi felt the man's hands wrap around his throat. '_No, not again. I'm not gonna die here like this! I can't die here!_' Kiyoshi saw a nearby rock and managed to smash the leader over the head with it. The man crumpled on top of the tiny teenager's body. Kiyoshi's nose crinkled in disgust. The man reeked of alcohol, cigarettes, sweat, and sex. It made Kiyoshi sick. He managed to wriggle himself free from underneath his unconscious would-be rapist. Kiyoshi staggered to his feet and noticed the first man was starting to get up again. Kiyoshi ran over to his back pack, which was unfortunately close to the man. The man recovered faster than what Kiyoshi thought he would. He felt the man harshly grab his wrist. Kiyoshi didn't think twice about kicking the man in the groin. The man promptly let go and Kiyoshi ran from the alley. He ignored the sounds of vomiting, most of all he tried to escape the memories of what almost happened.

Kiyoshi managed to get back to his apartment without any more incidents. He decided to have a hot shower to get rid of the memory of the men's touch. He peeled his clothes off his body and cursed. The right side of his face was completely bruised; the temple in that area was cut and scraped. Probably from when his face met the wall. His lip was split, Kiyoshi remembered vaguely biting his lip when he got punched…His throat had distinguishable finger mark like bruises, as did his wrists from the times he was grabbed. His body was bruised from being kicked, stomped on, and beaten with the pipe. Over all, it wasn't a pretty picture. Kiyoshi was internally sobbing. He didn't know how the hell he was going to hide his wounds. If anyone noticed the extent, than he would be asked unnecessary questions. Kiyoshi's lips fell into a frown. He was not looking forward to tomorrow…

"Since everyone is finally here." A quick glare was shot at Hiei. "Let's get on with this." A brunette male with a pacifier in his mouth started. "The target's name is Kurokage Kiyoshi. He will be turning eighteen in a few days, his birthday is April seventh. He attends Meiou Academy on a scholarship and he lives alone. Besides this, we have no information on him." The brunette began to pace back and forth, while sucking furiously on his pacifier. "His file on his past, who his soul's previous incarnations were, blank. Completely blank! It's like he's never existed! Not even in the Makai!" The brunette continued on frustrated. "I need you to find out more about him so that we can set his record straight. This could cause the end of the three worlds, if his soul has been tampered with by that serial killer youkai." The brunette sighed and took a deep breathe to calm down. "So have you gathered any information?" The brunette finished.

"Hai, Koenma-sama." Kurama responded politely, while the rest of the team looked bored at Koenma's overly paranoid speech. "Kurokage-kun, is an average student. His school records say he's allergic to the chlorine in swimming pools yet he was a proficient swimmer. He doesn't seem to have a lot of friends or very much money. He seems to be suspicious and frightened around Hiei and I, for no apparent reason. His reiki is unusual as well. Anything you would like to add Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama asked turning to the teen with a pleasant smile. Kuwabara looked shocked for a minute before nodding an affirmative.

"His reiki moves around a lot. It feels a lot like Genkai's, like a psychic I mean. From the looks he gave Urameshi and me, I think he's aware of it and probably knows how to use it. I get a real bad vibe from that kid, like he's being hunted and is about to die" Kuwabara finished quietly, with a shudder.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "I'm surprised at your deduction skills _Kuwabaka_, very unlike you." Hiei sneered. Kuwabara just gave him a glare.

"Well I had to grow up sometime, now didn't I? Short stuff." Kuwabara said haughtily.

"Hn. It's about time." He replied before making his report. "That white-haired ningen is strange. He has mind blocks that I can't even get through." Hiei's glare was so intense on the wall, that Yusuke swore that the wall was about to go up in flames.

All eyes on the room turned to Yusuke expectantly. Yusuke casually shrugged and said candidly "I got nothin', although I did find it weird he was runnin' away from his friend…"

They all shared a look. "Seems like he has some things to hide, that he doesn't want anyone to figure out." Kurama stated. "I guess we better continue our investigation" With that last statement, the entire group disbanded.

After Kiyoshi's shower, he carefully dressed his wounds and changed into his pyjamas. He did his homework and ate his left over crackers from lunch for dinner. Kiyoshi decided to turn in early. He gently flopped on his bed, being mindful of his wounds. '_Phew. What an eventful day. A little stranger than usual, but nothing that I can't handle._' With that final thought, Kiyoshi drifted to sleep.

**So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Constructive criticism welcome, any flames you can shove it where the sun don't shine.** **If anyone is interested in me continuing the story, just tell me and possibly who ya want him to end up with at the end. Greatly appreciated.** **Oh and sorry for the crappy fight scene, but Kiyoshi isn't exactly very strong right now…and I'm a sucky writer. So I apologize. See y'all in the next instalment…maybe. **


End file.
